


Неловкая ситуация

by Lethys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сай встретил Учиху Саске в доме Наруто и всё неправильно понял. Или... правильно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неловкая ситуация

— Теме! — выкрикнул Наруто, яростно стуча кулаком в дверь. — Ты не у себя дома! Выходи уже!

— Подождёшь, уссаратонкачи, — ответил ему Саске.

Его голос заглушался шумом льющейся из душа воды, но Узумаки услышал.

— Ксо... — выдохнул он, направляясь на кухню.

Он был рад, что война была позади и его лучший друг выжил и вернулся в Коноху. Точнее, ему пришлось вернуться: он был сильно измотан и серьёзно ранен. Наруто не мог себе позволить оставить Учиху истекать кровью. Он боялся потерять своего друга уже навсегда. Всё-таки, Цунаде-баа-чан гениальный медик!

Когда Учиха поправился, встал вопрос о том, что с ним делать. И тут снова вмешался Наруто. Он уговорил Хокаге оставить Саске, мотивируя это тем, что Учиха ещё может пригодиться деревне. Ну и, естественно, Узумаки просто не хотел, чтобы Учиха снова отдалялся. Цунаде, до которой дошли слухи о том, как Саске не побоялся сразиться с пятью каге и их помощниками, и сама понимала, раз этот парень остался после этого жив, то он очень сильный и ценный союзник. Женщина, закрывая глаза на всё, что успел натворить Саске, и, полностью полагаясь на Наруто, разрешила Учихе остаться в Конохе. Однако, Узумаки и не предполагал, что его друга подселят... к нему. Цунаде пресекла все попытки Наруто возмутиться. Так Учиха и попал в дом к Узумаки под полную ответственность последнего.

Резкий стук в дверь выдернул Наруто из размышлений.

— Иду, — сказал он.

Открыв дверь, парень удивился.

— Сай? Привет... Не ожидал тебя увидеть.

— Привет, Наруто-кун, — улыбаясь, сказал Сай. — Как дела?

— Ты зашёл, только чтобы спросить у меня это? — раздражённо буркнул Наруто.

— Нет, — мотнул головой брюнет. — Ещё я хотел у тебя кое-что узнать.

— Что? — приподнял бровь Наруто.

— Саске-кун вернулся и живёт у тебя.

— Ну да. Ты не представляешь, как это иногда раздражает.

— А это никак не повлияет на нашу дружбу?

— В смысле? — не понял Наруто.

— Ну, вы проводите вдвоём много времени... и живёте вместе...

— СА-А-АЙ! — заорал Узумаки. — Ты!.. Ты такой извращенец!..

Оскорблённый парень ещё что—то кричал ему, но Сай уже не слышал. Он отвлёкся на то, что происходило за спиной хозяина квартиры. Пока они разговаривали, Саске уже вышел из ванны. И сейчас он расхаживал по комнате лишь в одном полотенце, намотанном на бёдрах. Нет, конечно, двум парням скрывать друг от друга нечего, но...

— Что с тобой? — удивился Наруто, увидев выражение лица Сая и проследил за его взглядом.

Секундная заминка.

— Т... ТЕМЕ! — крик был такой силы, что Саю пришлось закрыть уши, чтобы не оглохнуть.

— Что? — Учиха непонимающе посмотрел на подлетевшего к нему Узумаки.

— Сколько раз говорить тебе?! — возмущённо кричал тот, заталкивая Саске обратно в ванную—комнату. — Ты. не. у себя. Дома!

Когда парню удалось запихнуть Учиху, резко захлопнув дверь, то навалился на неё. Сначала послышался громкий стук с той стороны, затем сердитый голос:

— Уссаратонкачи, открывай! Живо!

— Подождёшь! — заявил Наруто, пнув дверь.

Сай, молча наблюдавший эту картину, потупился. Узумаки, глупо захихикав, подошёл к нему.

— Я, наверно, не вовремя... — Сай растерянно почесал затылок.

— Ты не так понял, — замахал руками Узумаки.

— Я пойду. До встречи, Наруто-кун.

— Стой! — выкрикнул Узумаки, но Сай уже скрылся из виду.

Наруто закрыл лицо ладонью. Внутри всё закипало. Может, долбануть этого гада рассенганом?

— Ну и что это было? — не скрывая кривой усмешки, спросил Саске, появляясь из ванной.

— Ты — натуральная сволочь, Саске, — буркнул Наруто, убрав руку от лица.

— А что я сделал? — удивился Учиха. — Я не виноват, что он такой впечатлительный.  
Ты хоть понимаешь, что он теперь про нас подумает? — к концу предложения, голос Наруто стал напряжённым.

— Мне всё равно, — пожал плечами Саске, подойдя к блондину, который так и стоял.  
Закрыв вместо него дверь, Учиха продолжил:

— А разве, между нами... — Наруто вздрогнул, когда остаток фразы ему просто выдохнули в ухо. — ...ничего нет?

— Ты же знаешь, — промямлил Узумаки. — Этого никому нельзя знать. Это неправильно и... Блин, теме, оденься. Нам нужно зайти к Цунаде-баа-чан. Я должен рассказать ей о твоём поведении.

— Может, ты один сходишь? — лениво спросил Саске, отстраняясь от него.

— Учиха! — Наруто опять начинал злиться.

— Ладно, — фыркнул он.

Ему определённо нравилось злить Наруто. Подойдя к кровати, на которой лежали его вещи, Саске скинул с себя полотенце.

— Позёр, — улыбаясь, вздохнул Узумаки.

"Хорошо хоть ты так не вышел".


End file.
